User talk:Piraka king
Greetings! Yes, I'm active on Custom Bionicle Wiki, too. ;-) Anyways, hope you like it here; it's a fun place, and it's more active the The Bionicle Wiki. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Signature, etc. Ignore the signature button. It's completely unnecessary. Instead, type four tildes (~~~~) to automatically place your signature on the page, along with a time stamp. If you type three tildes, it will automatically place only the signature on the page. (This is what I normally do.) And about the custom signature... It's pretty complicated, and you need to have a basic knowledge of MediaWiki coding. But I could make one for you, if you want. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Also, please do not create empty articles. Thank you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 08:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Er, okay. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 08:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Once again, I must respectfully ask you to please not create pages with insufficient page content, as these will be deleted per our policy. Also, it's not recommended that you label characters and such as "good" and "evil", per our neutrality policy. If you have any questions, refer to the main policy page for more, or contact me on my talk. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:44, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 18:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Um im not sure, at the moment I'm teaming up with Devastator12L to combine our stories I'm just not sure if I am ready for him to be put into another one just yet. Not to sound selfish, but i'm very particular on who I let use my characters in their stories and how they portray them. Notice You. Have. Made. Three. Blog. Posts. In. One. Day. Do. Not. Do. So. Again. Or. Else. You. Shall. Face. The. Wrath. Of. CAP. TAIN. KIRK. And. Believe. Me. When. I. Say. That. You. Won't. Like. It. MUA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zeraton Sure! Just stay true to the design of armor and story, and you'll be good! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Shadow Master you were looking for. Oky, that's okay, I'm working on something I was thinking of calling a Great Being. It will be shadowy, It will be larger than anything you've ever seen, I've already been working on it for three hours. It will knock you off your feet. I'll be done today. Standby. M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 17:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Story / Shadow warrior Wow, the story was AMAZING!!! It must have taken forever, it's a job well done! I'll try to have the warrior finished tommorow. I messed the legs up BAD! Here he is anyway... He's alright... I don't know about the legs though... He is spiky. Sorry, when I improve him tommorow, I'll give him a good weapon, he has a massive hammer, but I forgot to make a picture. His body alone took me 2 hours. The wings 1 hour. The whole thing was 5 hours and 12 minutes. Die... as you '' '' 04:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC)Hey Piraka king, I have thought about it and thanks for the offer, but I don't think im interested in having my mocs put in another story just yet. Re: Stats This is the template for the stats. Just copy and paste them from any articles with them, or just copy and paste them from this message in edit font. Hope that helped. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[DR|'Bond']] [[BW|'Has']] [[EU|'Arrived!']] 07:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :D NOOOO!! THE DEAD HAVE RISEN! Hey, welcome back! [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Stub Page Hello, Piraka King. I know you're inactive, but I'd like to inform you that your page, The Shadow, is lacking in information and does not meet the Custom BIONICLE Wiki page standards. I'd suggest you improve the page, as if it does not meet the wiki standards by February 1st, 2013, it will be deleted. Shadowmaster 07:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC)